Digimon Access: A New Season
by Digital Access
Summary: [Aftermath of Tamers] The Tamers are back! The new Tamers are finally revealed along with the odd Digimon that has suddenly bioemerged. Some CCG & Jeri too! Or will you be more interested in the fact that the new Tamers are NOT from Japan? Chapter 3's up!
1. Reactivation

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. This story was written for entertainment purposes only. No money is made from this work. O0

A/N: Hi fellow colleague! You're reading my first fan-fic. Constructive criticism helps me to write better, so RR! Flames are fine if you include the reason for your anger :D

Episode 1: Reactivation 

**Takato**: The events of 2002's Shinjuku D-Reaper catastrophe had been classified as a terrorist strike while most people had dismissed it as an illusion of the mind. _We_ knew better though. Di Di Di…

D> I> G> I> M> O> N> A> C> C> E> S> S>

A brunette boy leaned against a grey gardening shed in a small park in Shinjuku Central Park. His seemed to be reminiscing of something really exciting, his mouth moving in tune to his thoughts. His name was Takato and like most boys his age, he was thinking of Digimon. However, Takato was unlike many boys in that he had once been the partner of an _actual_ Digimon. His Digimon was now in the Digital World, and he wished he could go back there to see it. Funny. He just might get his wish.

A flash of light emanated from the shed and as Takato went over to investigate, he just could not believe it. A digital field was actually opening in the real world. He approached it slowly, his thoughts wandering to the Digital World, to seeing his Digimon again. He missed his red dinosaur badly, and would give up a leg just to get a glimpse of Guilmon. _Actually_, he thought, _I think I'd rather give up school_.

Suddenly, his D-Power started beeping and vibrating loudly intruding on his pleasant thoughts. A shady shadow seemed to be slowly configuring itself in the cloak of the static field. It was going to bioemerge. Takato instinctively held up his digivice to identify the Digimon.

"No information is available at this time," chirped the electronic voice D-Power.

"What? No information…?" Takato thought out loud.

"Hey goggle head, what are you up to?" asked a familiar voice from behind Takato.

Absorbed in his thoughts, he was not able to hear the hazel haired girl. "If it's the D-Reaper again, we're all screwed. Our Digimon were sent away, and I doubt Hypnos will be able to use juggernaut again..." Unexpectedly, a hand touched Takato lightly on the shoulder making him jump 5 feet in the air.

"Aiiieee!" he yelped.

"Calm down, it's just me. You didn't have to get all excited and giddy," Rika said nonchalantly. "And why is your D-Power screeching-" she was cut off by her own digivice reacting in a similar manner.

Takato studied Rika for a second, still recovering from the scare she gave him. She hadn't changed at all, or at least her attitude didn't seem to change. Takato then pointed slowly to the slight haze emitting from the gardening shed.

"We should probably tell someone about this, right?" Takato asked, facing Rika.

"I doubt there will be enough time to do that," replied Rika edgily, eyes glued to the digital field.

Takato spun around. A huge gust of wind blasted from the digital portal causing the trees around him to bend awkwardly. Takato and Rika braced themselves to keep their standing position. Instantaneously, a large billow of grey smoke emitted from the field. The static caused all the park lamps to flicker on and off. Electronics within a 15 feet radius stopped their normal functions. The static caused stoplights to halt at a red light, as if to prevent anyone from intruding into the field. Takato could hear the angry honks of impatient drivers waiting to proceed. In wide-eyed fear, he saw a shiny brown hand poking out from the digital portal.

"We're in deep trouble now, aren't we…"

D> I> G> I> M> O> N> A> C> C> E> S> S>

Henry knew something was up by the time he had woken up. For one thing, he had overslept greatly because his electronic clock had gone berserk. The LCD display kept changing different colors of green, the numbers flashed wildly and the alarm seemed to have given up altogether. It was as though the internal mechanics of the clock had just stopped functioning properly overnight. He dressed slowly and walked from his bedroom into the living room window. 

Susie looked up from her activity when she heard her brother coming. "Did ya sleep well last night?" she giggled as she saw her bedridden brother's untidy blue hair.

Henry was so absorbed in his thoughts as he scanned Shinjuku for anything out of the ordinary that he completely failed to hear his sister. His eyes fell upon a park, the very park where they had first entered the Digital World. He had a flashback of the incredible journey he had participated in, and the quirky but amazing friends that he had made along the way. He wished that Terriermon was still living with them. Then again, Terriermon always complained about having to be Susie's dress up doll, so it might have been best that he was now safe in the Digital World.

Susie walked over to her brother. The mid afternoon sun lazily shone through the window and elucidated the brown highlights in her hair. She noticed a frown on her brother's face. "What's wrong, oniisan?" she asked, tugging on Henry's index finger. 

"Huh?" Henry snapped out of his train of thought and looked down at his sister.

"You've been staring out that window for a loooooooong time oniisan," Susie said.

"Susie, quit it with that oniisan nonsense. Call me _Henry_." He then resumed looking out the window.

"Okie Oniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisan" she teased. "Pick me up so I can see too," she said, tugging on his fingers again.

Henry rumpled his sister's hair. "Alright _imoutosan_. Wow, Susie, you've got to lay off the shrimp crackers from now on." He gently placed her on the windowsill.

"Thank yooou Henry. And shrimp chips are goooood!" she giggled. She picked up a pair of binoculars laying on the windowsill and started spying on the outside world. "Whatcha looking for anyway?" she asked.

Henry considered ignoring her question, but decided against it. Susie could probably have read his mind anyway. Siblings always had some kind of insight as to what another sibling was up to. "I had a weird feeling today, like something big was going to happen."

"Like what? Is it someone's birthday today?" she inquired.

"No…" he smiled at the innocence of his sister, "but it's definitely something big. It's like I've felt before, but I just can't place my finger on it."

"Ohhhh, you mean like Digimon big. Big enough to create, like, a big big big wind that could like, bend trees backwards?"

"Something like that. Why?" he asked softly.

Susie pointed to Shinjuku Central Park. "I think I see Rika and Takato too… do you think that they're having a party without us?"

"…impossible…" Henry watched trees literally bending under the discharge of what appeared to be a silver gale. "I've got to go Susie, tell dad that I might get home late," he said hastily pulling on his signature orange vest.

"No way am I staying home, I'm coming to the party too," Susie stated confidently.

"It might be too dangerous, you have to stay home," Henry replied, dashing into his bedroom for his D-Power.

"Do I look like a small girl to you? I can handle anything."

"Actually Susie you do look like a small…" Henry realized at that point that his sister had matured in the Digital World, that she was not made of glass anymore. In some ways, she was tougher than he was. "Okay," he said, "but bundle up." He caught his sister rolling her eyes at him.

"It's summer, Henry. And I think you should bring your cards," she said.

"Susie, we don't have time to play and we definitely don't have Digimon anymore," Henry said impatiently. He headed out the door pulling out the apartment keys from his pocket.

"Just in case," she whispered to herself, slipping her brother's deck into her pants pocket.

Henry quickly locked the door and the two ran towards Central Park.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

A/N: Ohh, what's that brown thing poking out through the field? You'll be surprised, trust me. :D And will Henry and Susie get to Takato and Rika in time? CUE Suspense Oh and for you Rika fans, the next chapter will be partially from her point of view. :D

**Some Boring Explanations**:

1) Susie is around six; hence she still speaks like a child.

2) If you couldn't figure it out from the context, _oniisan_ means "_honorable_" older brother while _imoutosan_ means "_honorable_" younger sister. They have a pretty close bond with each other.

3) Yeah, I know the Rika and Takato part was really short, but I needed a cliffhanger. :D I hope the Tamers weren't too OOC. I was attempting to use their actual personalities. Also, if you have any suggestions for future chapters, feel free to tell me in your review. I'd like to hear them. Your ideas just may be included!

#) Don't worry; I'll try my best to limit these explanations to a minimum in the future.


	2. Playing with Flares?

**Digimon Access: A New Season**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. If I did, I would probably be rolling in the cash instead of writing odd fan fiction. What I do own are the original card names, but I wouldn't mind if they got made into real cards. :D

**A/N: **Hi again! Thanks for coming back (or skipping the first chapter) :D** Quick responses to reviews-**

**Starauthor23**- Glad you liked the first chapter! (Cheerful that someone likes the story thus far!) I hope your life becomes less hectic in the coming months. :D

_Anonymous_**-** Wow my first flame! Anyway, I don't think the series mentioned the Digimon coming back after 6 months in the dub. If they did, I guess I forgot, so just run with it please, it doesn't make much difference to the plot anyway. Or better yet, _imagine_ that the setting takes place somewhere in between that six month transition period. In the series, Susie doesn't appear that old, so I'm going to give her more of a childlike personality. And lastly, I will introduce more of the older tamer(s). I have to leave room for new tamers though, as promised in the summary. As they say, patience is a virtue. Thanks for the attentive input; I'll consider them in the coming chapters.

Okay, that's done. Enjoy the chapter folks, and review if you have the time :D

**Episode 2: Playing with… Flares?**

**Rika**: In the previous episode, Takato found a digital field reopening in Shinjuku Central Park. Takato and I watched as a mysterious brown Digimon began to bioemerge, fearing that it might be something comparable to the D-Reaper. Meanwhile, Henry and Susie, at home, spy a huge gust of wind stirring up in the park. Will they make it to us in time or will we have to face this new potential threat by ourselves? All this- in today's episode of Digimon. Di Di Di… 

D> I> G> I> M> O> N> A> C> C> E> S> S>

Rika glanced over to her companion and saw the fear in Takato's eyes. She decided to take action. After all, she had an agenda to meet, and it definitely did not involve the death of either of them. For a second, Rika wondered what she could do. She watched almost transfixed at the brown appendage that had now revealed itself enough to grow into a brown arm. It was definitely a Digimon. She snapped herself out of the daze; she had arrived at an idea.

"Did you bring your cards," Rika asked keenly.

"Rika, I don't think this is the right time to trade," replied the worried Takato as he watched a brown metal torso emerge from the field.

"No goggle head," she said exasperatedly. "Have you tried swiping cards in your D-Power since the day our Digimon left?"

"No, why?" he asked.

"Maybe we should try now."

"That'll be useless. We don't have Digimon modify anymore, remember?"

"Well, it's worth a shot," she snapped. "Look, we have to do something! Besides, we were able to biomerge with our Digimon, so maybe the cards will work in our favor."

"Okay, I'm in," he said doubtfully. "What should we try?"

"A shield card," she replied.

Takato almost fell over with embarrassment. "I don't have shield cards in my deck," he cried.

Rika searched her deck for two cards. "Use this then," she said quickly tossing Takato a card. A Digimon card spun in Rika's hand. She swiftly swiped it through her digivice.

"Digimodify! **Crystal Defense** activate!" A soft blue aura emerged from Rika and somehow generated a light bluish crystal barrier between herself and the digital portal.

"What are you waiting for? Use the card I gave you!" Rika said.

"Here goes nothing. Digimodify! Gallant Shield activate!" A slight red aura fizzed from Takato, but nothing happened. Takato confirmed it.

"Rika! It didn't work!"

"You've got to believe that it'll work! Try again Takato!"

It was the first time, in a very long time that Rika had called him by his actual name. He was suddenly aware of her friendship, seeing it in the card she gave him, and in her consideration for his safety. He looked at the card he held more closely. The picture looked almost like the shield that Gallantmon used in battling. A renewed sense of life entered his body.

"Digimodify! **Gallant Shield** activate!" A flash of red light shot from Takato and generated an impressive crimson and silver shield. It floated into Takato's waiting hands.

"Wow it worked!" He turned to face Rika. "Thanks," he smiled.

Rika gave him a slight nod. She would never say it in public, but Takato wasn't a half-bad friend. The two watched as the rest of the brown Digimon emerged from the digital field. It towered over the short tamers; it's eyes seeming to glare evilly. It raised its arms as though it was ready for polka night.

"_What do we have here, two digidestined_," chuckled the brown metallic Digimon inexplicably.

"Wait, why isn't he attacking?" Takato asked confused.

In midst of the confusion the two tamers had not noticed their surrounding environment. Unexpectedly, a purple blaze fired from behind them, aiming at the newly bioemerged Digimon. Rika and Takato spun around to see the initiator.

D> I> G> I> M> O> N> A> C> C> E> S> S>

Henry and Susie hurried down to Central Park as quickly as they could. They avoided the main streets, traveling swiftly on the side roads of Shinjuku.

"Henry, can we slow down a little?" Susie panted as she struggled to keep up with her brother.

"We can't Susie. Takato and Rika might be in trouble," he replied wearily.

"I really have to sit down for a second," Susie whispered as she collapsed onto a nearby fire hydrant.

"SUSIE! Are you okay?" Henry asked anxiously. "I knew you shouldn't have come along."

"I'm a just little tired. You go."

"Dad would have my neck if I left you here alone. I guess I'll just have to carry you." Henry hoisted his sister onto his back and started to run quickly towards the park.

"Yay horsie! Faster!" Susie squealed into her brother's ears.

"Susie, that's not helping…" Henry said frustrated.

"Okieee. Sorriee."

When the two of them finally reached the park, the digital field was completely open already. Cars honked noisily at the traffic light that stubbornly stayed red. Henry and Susie entered the dark static haze slowly.

"I think I see the others," he told his sister. "Stay here, and don't move until I give the okay." Henry ran towards his friends and the enormous brown Digimon that had bioemerged.

When Henry was halfway to Rika and Takato, Susie saw the big mean looking Digimon raise it's arms. She took it as an attack on her friends. Rika and Takato had activated cards. She thought that she too should swipe a card as well. Instantaneously, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. She glanced at it, for a second before swiping it in her D-Power.

"Digimodify! **Corona Cannon** activate!" A neon pink light emerged from Susie, creating a big cannon-like utensil. For some reason it was surprising light as it floated into her hands. It looked like the one she saw Beelzemon using against the D-Reaper.

"I get to save you all," she whispered. "Corona blaster!" A purple flare emitted from the cannon aiming at the brown Digimon.

She saw the other tamers, her brother included, turn to look at her.

The brown metallic Digimon had sidestepped the attack.

"Susie, I told you not to move," Henry cried, his eyes huge with alarm.

"Heh heh… sorrie?"

**A/N**: Looks like the gangs all here! The actual identity of the Digimon has yet to be revealed. Stay tuned for the next chapter. :D


	3. Invitation to Chaos

**Digimon Access: A New Season**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. Mr. Akiyoshi Hongo got there before me.

**A/N**: Hey! Yeah I know, I still didn't mention the name bioemerged Digimon. Lucky for you, I will in this chapter. Sorry it took so long! O0;; And yes there will beseason crossover references. Remember to R. and R.!

Responses to reviews- 

**_To All Reviewers_**- I'm going to try to please you guys, but I've planned out quite a bit of the story already, so I'm sorry if some of your proposals aren't met in the story. I know that some of the setting details and characters are a bit off, please bear with it.

**Lord Destroyer**- I haven't really given much though to pairings, but you might see slight hints of them sooner or later. I can't write romance to save my life, (might have something to do with me being a guy and all- yeah making excuses :D) but I'll see what I can do later on when the story has room to be more fluid. Keep in mind though, that I'm going for a more adventure storyline (continuing with the television tradition).

**Insane Digigirl- **You might like this chapter. :D

**Dark Tamer** / **Zenon Kar** /_Cin_/_Tania/wiji/konstant_ - Thanks for the reviews. Glad you like the story thus far! The italicized abbreviated names are my classmates. It pays to have awesome friends:D

And now on with the show…

* * *

**Episode 3: Invitation to Chaos**

**Henry: **In the last episode, all of the tamers were finally reunited. We found out that with the right conditions Digi modifications could still occur in the real world. What we didn't expect was that Susie was able to conjure a huge digital cannon, which she naturally fired. Dad is going to have a cow over that. The mystery Digimon finally bioemerged, but it has not attacked. Not that I'm not complaining, but it's definitely a first. Di Di Di…

D> I> G> I> M> O> N>A> C> C> E> S> S>

"Very impressive digidestined," the metal Digimon said. It looked like Kazu's Guardromon, only this one seemed to have been customized and upgraded. It was at least two times taller and had a huge hatch attached to the top.

Rika held her D-Power up to identify the Digimon. Her digivice displayed a hologram of the metal android.

"Guardromon: Metal Soldier Digimon. Its attacks include Pulse Laser and Power Crane," squeaked the electronic voice.

The Guardromon suddenly deactivated and slumped forward. The hatch on Guardromon sprung open. An old man with a white ponytail climbed slowly out. He wore a long white cloak, causing him to appear very numinous and sagely. Needless to say, the tamers were quite surprised.

"What do you want?" Takato asked suspiciously holding up his D-Power tactfully.

"No, I am not a Digimon, Takato," smiled the old man, his voice sounded normal, no longer robot-like.

"How do you know my name?" Takato asked apprehensively.

"Everyone in the Digital World knows you," the elderly man said kindheartedly.

"Haven't we met before?" Henry scratched his head, baffled.

Susie on the other hand was reenergized after being carried for a quite some time and had returned to her usual bubbly self. She was not confused at all. "GENNAI!" shrieked Susie. "I saw you on TV! Can I have your autograph pleaseeee?"

"Gennai? I remember now," said Rika thoughtfully. "He gave that chump Davis and the other Digidestined of Season 2 one of Azulongmon's digiorbs so that they could digivolve."

"Oh, yeah," Takato said absentmindedly. "Do you think that Davis is real person?"

"Unlikely," Rika said.

"But it's possible," Henry added.

Gennai anticipated a heated discussion to boil up and decided to step in before they got sidetracked further. "Digidestined, I'm afraid we have a bigger dilemma to deal with."

"What do you mean?" asked Takato.

"The D-Reaper is still a dominating presence in the Digital World," Gennai replied.

"What!" the tamers shouted together.

"Didn't the Digimon Sovereign destroy them yet?" Henry asked.

"They have tried to stall the D-Reaper's progress as long as possible, but have not had much success," replied Gennai. "In fact agents of the D- Reaper have transformed into greater stages of development. The Sovereign and the Guardians need your help."

"Guardians?" Takato asked.

"Because the Sovereign were tied down with the duty of putting an end to the D-Reaper, they appointed 3 Guardians to temporarily maintain the order in the Digital World. Their names are Seraphimon, Cherubimon, and Orphanimon. However, you probably will not meet them," he said sagaciously.

"What exactly would we be doing?" Henry asked. "The last time we tried to fight the D-Reaper, we couldn't even make a dent. It almost swallowed Rika too." He turned to look at her.

"I'll be ready for it this time," Rika said disdainfully.

"You'll be fighting _them_," Gennai corrected. "Unfortunately, the D-Reaper has resorted to imitating Digimon. It is no longer one conglomerate, and has spread to all four sectors of the Digital World."

"Well what are waiting for? Guilmon and the others could be in danger right now…!"

"That, my friends is something you don't have to worry about. They are all safe for the moment, and are anticipating your return-"

"Lets go then!" Takato interrupted, heading towards the Digital Field.

"Hold your horses" Gennai said. "The Digital World's link with the Real World is unstable. Going through a Digital field might land you in some strange world. You'll have to use an alternate route to get in."

"Then why were you able to pass through one?" Rika demanded.

"The Sovereign made an exception for me," Gennai smiled. "The Guardians forged this field for me with dynamic power that only I may safely use to travel."

"So how will we get in?" Susie asked.

Gennai reached into his white cloak. He pulled out a digiorb. The tamers were surprised; they never expected to ever see one of Azulongmon's orbs. The blue sphere suddenly split. Gleaming azure lights spread to seek out each tamer's D-Power and entered each of the digivices creating a soft cerulean glow. The digivices then proceeded to transform. They became a little narrower and sprouted navy antenna. A clip protruded on the back each D-Link, to allow for belt clipping. Another addition was that the D-Links had a small light bulb fixed into the upper left hand corner. All the factors combined, the digivices looked very spiffy.

"You now have D-Links," Gennai said pleasantly.

**A/N: New Digivices for all! I'm following in the footsteps of all the other seasons.**

"What was the whole point of that?" Rika asked nonplussed.

"Think of the D-Link as a souped up version of the D-Power. It will constantly update data on D-Reaper variations. Furthermore, it still has the capability to scan cards, but it now also has the added function to open digiports through computers."

"No way!" Takato grinned. "It's like a D-3 now. Cool!"

Gennai returned the smile. "I'm glad that your approve. I suggest that you all inform your parents that you will be returning to the Digital World frequently now. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have other appointments to complete."

The tamers noticed that Gennai was still holding a portion of the digiorb. He disappeared in a plume of smoke taking with him the digital field. The congested traffic of Shinjuku returned to normal, but the tamers still faced a dilemma.

"Wait, what do we do about the cards we used?" Henry shouted at the air in consternation. The tamers looked at the crystal wall, the huge red shield, and the enormous cannon that now laid on the floor. They were so glad that no one else was in the park. As if on cue, the D-Links activated.

"_Data withdrawal activate_," chirped the D-Links. The tamers watched as the items all dispersed into tiny bits of data and entered their digivices.

"Hey! I just realized I didn't get his autograph!" Susie pouted.

D> I> G> I> M> O> N>A> C> C> E> S> S>

A girl with auburn hair sat at her desk with a sad look on her face. Next to her laid a small yellow hand puppet. She was in no mood to play with it now though. In fact after the _incident_, she didn't feel like doing anything. And it wasn't just one bad event, it was a chain of misfortune that shattered her innocent world. There was darkness ever present in almost everything she saw now.

Jeri slowly stacked the scattered cards on the table. Rika had told her to practice the techniques and card combinations to improve on her game. She wasn't in the mood for that either, but it helped to pass the time. Inattentively, she pulled a card named Leomon from her deck.A sharp pain rose, onedeep down in her heart. She hadto put her head on the table, and began to have melancholic flashbacks, her body shaking with pain. She was oblivious to the light flashing outside her bedroom. Her door opened slowly, a stout figure walked in.

"Jeri," a voice called.

"Leomon?" she responded in a daze, recovering from her painful memories.

"Regrettably, I am not Leomon. Jeri, you must snap out of your darkness. It will envelop you if you do not take control of your life."

"Who are you?" she asked, now fully alert.

"I am Gennai; that's probably all you need to know for now. I'm afraid I come with bad news. The Digital World is in grave danger. We are requesting your assistance."

"What do you want me for?" she responded bitterly. "I'm a horrible tamer. My partner is dea- not here because of me," she fought back the tears.

"It's not your fault. I also know that you will make a difference Jeri. _It's destiny_," he replied gently. "Oh and, before I forget, I have something for you." He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small tan pendant. He handed it to her.

Jeri took the pendant. Soothing warmth flowed from the necklace into her body. She thought she felt the darkness within her slightly retreat. She placed it tenderly on her desk. "Thank you, for this… item. Please excuse me, I need to sort things out in my mind…" she whispered.

"I shall leave as soon as I upgrade your digivice. Please consider returning to the Digital World." Gennai held up what was left of the digiorb. Part of it broke off into a vivid blue light and entered her D-Power. It glowed cerulean for a few seconds and became a D-Link. Jeri watched the transformation unresponsively.

"Just remember Jeri, within every life there is death, and within every death there is life," Gennai said patiently. With that, he exited.

D> I> G> I> M> O> N>A> C> C> E> S> S> (**Author Alert**! New Tamers!)

> Somewherenearby, a casual CCGbattle was taking place. A blond haired teenager was playing against a brunette teenager. Both looked to be about 16.

"I'll play _Hawkmon_ and _Veemon_ on my digivolve row," announced the blond girl, placing the Digimon cards quickly onto the playmat.

"I then digivolve Hawkmon into _Rinkmon_!" she said, placing Rinkmon onto the field. "Next, I'm digivolving plain odd Veemon into _Kyubimon_ and I combine the courage of the _Tai_ card to give Kyubimon's attack 500 extra points!

**Kyubimon**: 1800 _ATT._ (from the **Digidestined Tai** card) / 1000 _DEF_.

**Rinkmon**: 600 _ATT_. / 1000 DEF.

She flicked her hair backwards in concentration. "I move both Kyubimon and Rinkmon to the Attack row," she continued.

"Digi-Modify! Knight Device," her Chinese-American opponent said good-naturedly, placing the card into his offline pile.

"What good will that do? You should have played some kind of defense increasing card. Oh well," she said with a smile.

"I attack your Rapidmon with Kyubimon and then I attack your Greymon with Rinkmon. Yay, that gives me 400 points for defeating Rapidmon and 100 points for defeating Greymon! I won! I finally beat ya, Rai!"

**Rapidmon**: 1300 ATT. / 1400 DEF.

**Greymon**: 1000 ATT. / 500 DEF.

"Not exactly," Rai responded. First of all, your Digimon are all non-Animal types, and thanks to the Knight's Device card I played, you can't attack.

"What? No way! Hey, wait, my Kyubimon _is_ an animal type," her face became serious.

"It's a mystical animal type, which is different from the animal type, remember Ambriel?" the boy asked patiently.

"All right, I enter my discard phase then. I'll discard one card and draw," she said. Ambriel made a face, obviously disappointed with the card she drew. "Alright, it's your turn."

"Okay," Rai responded. "I end both my Bring Online phase, and my Move phase to skip to my Attack phase. I play the Digidestined _Sora_ card to multiply Rapidmon's attack power by two. I then play another _Sora_ card on my Greymon to increase its attack to 2000 points," Rai continued.

**Rapidmon**: 2600 ATT. (from the **Digidestined Sora** card) / 1400 DEF.

**Greymon**: 2000 ATT. (from the **Digidestined Sora** card) / 500 DEF.

"Whoa!" Ambriel uttered breathlessly.

"I attack your Kyubimon with Rapidmon, raising my total points to 7000 points. Then I attack Rinkmon with Greymon, which brings my total over 7500 points," Rai smiled.

"Aw, I'll never beat you!" Ambriel squealed excitedly. "It was still cool playing the CCG with an expert though."

"I'm not an expert," Rai grinned sheepishly. "Besides, you're improving a lot. You almost had me there for a second. Wait, why didn't you use Digi-Modify cards?"

"Umm…" She showed her hand to Rai. I don't think I've got the whole Digi-Modify concept down yet. Besides, the ones I have in my hand couldn't help much anyway.

"Here, take this card," he said, finding out a cardafter rummaging around in his CCG collection.

"Cool, Ice Arrow! Modest and generous, what's next, are you gonna buy me lunch, Mr. I placed second at the North American CCG championships?" she asked teasingly. Rai almost fell out of his seat in awkwardness while Ambriel total oblivious to the whole event, took out her D-Scanner and swiped the Ice Arrow through it. It beeped softly, recording the data.

**A/N: The D-Scanner thing doesn't exist in the real world, but since Takato had one in the beginning of Season 3, I thoughtit would be interesting to allow the new characters to eachown one too. Also, the new CCG _doesn't_ have a scanning option either, much to my dismay. The D-Scanner idea is pretty cool, and would have been nice if Bandai produced one for North American fans. Sigh.**

Before Rai completely recovered, a head poked through the windows.

"Hey are you guys coming or what? The grub arrived, and the other kids are pigging out already!" the curator of the event said with a thick Japanese accent. Behind him, Ambriel and Rai saw food flying in all directions. Apparently the younger kids had started a food fight of some sort.

"Coming!" Ambriel called. She looked at Rai. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Mm hmm, I'll be there in a second," he replied. "I promised the curator that I'd be responsible for cleaning up after the kids today." Ambriel nodded and skipped off to partake in some ingestion as well.

Rai took out his D-Scanner and place it on the table. He scooped up his cards and folded the playmat carefully, smiling faintly. He couldn't believe that he almost didn't want to come to Japan when his mom got the job. It really was a good opportunity to meet people from different backgrounds, like his new Canadian friend, Ambriel. (He had not seen in public not wearing a bit of purple, and found it stranger that he noticed such details.) Of course, he would be able to sample Japanese culture later on when the school term started, a culture that was quite different from his American/Chinese lifestyle.

It was really considerateof his mother's company to host such acool program for the kids while their parents worked. The kids could basically do whatever they wanted.Rai surveyed the recreation room carefully for the first time. A large colorful banner hung over the doorway saying "Welcome to Hypnos Intercontinental." His mother had been hired to do computer administration. He assumed that Ambriel's guardian was also employed for a similar reason.

Rai swiftly remembered the reason why he didn't want to come. His grandmother was still in America, and he was afraid that she might not be able to manage on her own. Of course, she reassured him that she would be okay, so he and his mom took the next flight to Shinjuku. Thankfully, the transfer job was due to last only half a year or so, and he was still able to talk to his grandmother over the telephone.

He was just about done cleaning up when Ambriel poked her head back into the room.

"Are you done yet? The little kids were throwing all the sushi about, so I saved you a plate," she said. "Here, you eat, I'll finish up."

"No, it's okay. I was the one who volunteered myself."

"Don't be silly," she said. She walked over to him. Her hand brushed against his as she handed him the plate of Japanese chow. He felt himself getting a bit red in the face. Ambriel proceeded to toss junk into the wastebaskets.

"You know, I think we're the oldest kids in this program. I feel so… _old_," she said giggling.

"Mm hmm," he replied, his mouth full with some sort oforange paste.

"Maybe we're too old for card games too," she said.

Rai swallowed, "I don't think you're ever too old to play." He gave her a faint smile which trying toconceal whatever contents was stuck inside his mouth.

"That's true. There isn't much entertainment around here. It sure is a coincidence that both of us bought our Digimon cards to Japan," she said.

"Yeah, especially since we can't read Japanese, and so buying the cards here would be pretty pointless," he replied.

"Do you believe Digimon exist, like in the real world?" she asked.

"Of course I do. I remember watching the news not too long ago. There was a Japanese kid on T.V. fighting the D-Reaper as Gallantmon or something. They even printed the Digimon on a card," he replied.

"I would really like a Digimon partner of my own," Ambriel sighed. "It's so lonely at home when mom works overtime."

"Yeah me too."

As if on cue, two blue beams of light blasted through the windows and sought out their D-Scanners. After a cerulean glow, both of their scanning devices turned into D-Links.

"Did I just see that happen?" Ambriel asked animatedly spinning around to look at Rai.

"If it didn't then both of us must be going crazy," he said holding up his D-Link for her to see.

Abruptly, the light bulb in the upper left hand corner of the digivices lit up green and then the devices spoke. "_Salutations, Digidestined. A threat has endangered the Digital World and you have been summoned to go to the Digital World. You will be united with your partner upon arrival. A computer will provide access to our world, and we are counting on you. Please take into account the offer._"

"Amazing," Ambriel mouthed.

"No kidding," Rai responded. "So are we going then?" he asked smiling, noticing his companion smiling as well.

"Destiny awaits!"

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**A/N**: _So yeah…_ **_New_ Tamers**! I actually researched names to fit their personalities. Sorry, this was ainformative episode, and it turns out that it's my longest chapter so far too! I had to get in the new characters though, before you guys lost interest. Well at least you got to see some CCG action! The new card game is pretty cool- but I don't have the money for cards! I will have more card- scanning action in the next episode. Also hope that the tamers/digidestined will make it to the Digiworld by next chapter too. (From what I remember, the inhabitants of the Digiworld will always call the kids Digidestined. It's the kids that gave themselves the title of being tamers.)

I'm a little disappointed with the Jeri scene. I can't write those sad emotional scenes. O0 Well, glad you read. Please review and send in ideas for future episodes. (i.e. original Digimon?)


End file.
